


Missing!

by senpop (orphan_account)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Arcade, Boy x boy, Disney, F/M, M/M, Wreck It Ralph, candlehead - Freeform, fix it felix, game central station, gloyd orangeboar - Freeform, heros duty, litwak, rancis fluggerbutter - Freeform, sugar rush - Freeform, taffyta muttonfudge - Freeform, vanellope von schweetz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/senpop
Summary: Another one of Gloyd's dares goes too far, and Rancis is missing! Can the pumpkin prankster get him back before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS IS MY FIRST WIR FIC EVER AND I HAVENT SEEN IT IN LIKE 3 MONTHS SO PLEASE CORRECT ME IF SOMETHING IS WRONG

Of all the places to get lost.

Rancis gulped at the whirring helicopter above him, the bustle of characters on their way back to their games, the sea of sound all around him.

It was just his luck to get lost in Game Central Station.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened. Something about a dare from Gloyd, something to prove he did in fact know his way around the arcade.

Gloyd was right and Rancis was wrong.

He tapped a burly looking soldier on the arm, stammering furiously under his hard gaze. “E-excuse me, I-I need to, uh, get back to, uh--”

The soldier rolled his eyes, cracked his neck, and kept walking.

Rancis looked anxiously at the large clock in the center of the Station: the arcade opened in five minutes. There was no way he'd make it on time.

He stared at the endlessly long list of games, angrily wondering why they weren't alphabetized.

The clock chimed.

One minute.

Rancis looked for someone he recognized-- was Taffyta out there somewhere? She could get him out of this mess-- but with a final chime, the Station had cleared, save for a few stragglers and those without a game.

Rancis slumped against a pillar for a nap.

* * *

“The race is about to begin!”

Hurriedly, Gloyd strapped himself into his kart, lifting his helmet and fitting it snugly over his head. He revved his engine and let out a long breath.

He was going to win today.

“And they're off!” Sourbill said, his voice devoid of any enthusiasm.

Gloyd experienced the familiar state of exhilaration as he shot forward, easily surpassing half of the racers. He was good. In fact, he'd even say he was really good. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never beat Vanellope. Not that he'd want to-- they were dating.

“Is that all you've got?” He teased, accelerating until they were side by side. She snorted and glitched, reappearing a few feet ahead of him. Gloyd grinned, loving the challenge.

However, suddenly Taffyta and Candlehead appeared beside him, sporting identical looks of outrage.

“Move!” Gloyd roared furiously, struggling to stay in a straight line. “There isn't room for all of us here!”

“Where's Rancis?” Candlehead shouted at him, the flame on her helmet waving threateningly.

Silently, Gloyd marveled at how hard she must be pushing her kart, because it certainly was never able to keep up with him like this.

“Gloyd, where is Rancis?” She asked again, more urgently.

“Why?” Gloyd replied snarkily. “Do you have a crush on him?”

Candlehead’s mouth clamped shut and her cheeks turned very red.

Gloyd smirked and kept driving. He wasn't sure what had made him say that to Candlehead… some unexplainable feeling in the pit of his stomach that he often seemed to feel when the stupid blond boy was in question.

Idly, he wondered where Rancis was. He hadn't seen him this whole time, and didn't remember seeing his name on the racing roster. _Whatever_ , Gloyd thought, rolling his eyes, _he’s probably doing his stupid hair or something_.

Rancis was so weird. His immaculate racing uniform, his apparent inseparability from Taffyta and Candlehead. His hair, with that ridiculous curl that he so obsessively maintained.

 _Why does he even bother?_ Gloyd thought, his brain conjuring up an image of the blond’s hair, tousled after taking off his peanut butter helmet and falling into his crystal eyes.

“--and in last place, Gloyd Orangeboar!”

Gloyd jerked abruptly back to the present, certain that the last words he'd heard had been a dream.

“Last place? Man, that sucks,” Swizzle said, clapping him on the back. “Better luck next time.”

Gloyd watched, agape, as Vanellope accepted her glittering medal and hopped back into her kart, a smile on her face. His eyes trailed up to the roster, where his name was clearly displayed in sixteenth place.

Below his was Rancis’.

Vanellope stood before him now, her arms outstretched for a hug.

Gloyd obliged.

He’d always felt something was slightly off about their relationship. It certainly never seemed to have the same dynamic as a relationship like Calhoun and Felix’s, for example. Gloyd thought of Vanellope as more of just a friend than anything else… a friend that seemed to have a certain fondness for kissing him. But even that didn't evoke a particularly strong reaction in him, except for a mild form of embarrassment when she did it around the other racers, as she was now.

“C’mon… stop…” he chuckled, pushing her beaming face out of his.

She flicked his forehead and showed him her medal. “I think I might have _too_ many!” She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Gloyd snorted derisively. “Shut up.”

Their banter was brought to a halt as Candlehead stormed in their direction, pulling Gloyd aside roughly. “You're going to find Rancis, Orangeboar.”

“Me?” He yelped. “It was his idea to leave Sugar Rush, not mine!”

Candlehead took a step back, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow. “Fine,” she said, her voice suddenly girlish and sweet, “then I guess I’ll have to tell Jubileena that you called her pigtails ugly. And then it's not my fault if she convinces Sourbill to take you off the roster for a week--”

“Okay, okay!” Gloyd snapped, his eyes on his shoes. “Whatever. I’ll do it. I’ll find Rancis.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSUS please correct me if there r any mistakes i weote this half asleep

“You lost, kid?”

Rancis’ eyes fluttered open, his heart contracting with fear.

_Where am I?_

Then it all came rushing back: Gloyd’s taunts, leaving Sugar Rush… getting lost in Game Central Station.

“Well?” The janitor asked impatiently, leaning on his mop.

“Yeah, I am,” he said quietly. “I'm from the game Sugar Rush…”

The man furrowed his brow. Stared at the ground. Twirled his mop. Shrugged. “Never heard of it.”

“Please help me,” Rancis said desperately, feeling ridiculous with his hands clasped at the foot of this stranger.

_Damn Gloyd._

Rancis was extraordinarily thankful that the stupid boy wasn't here to see him now-- his curl flat and greasy against his head, shirt wrinkled, stomach hollow and loud.

“Is there any food here?” He asked, embarrassed at the plaintive whine his voice had become.

The janitor gave a humorless laugh. “Unless you have cash, no. But if you do, check over there.” He jerked his head toward a small stall a few feet away. Then, with another twirl of the mop, he was gone, coating the marble floor in soapy water. Rancis took great care not to slip in it as he made his way to the stand.

“Ya got money?” The voice was sharp, harsh, and didn't fit the tiny woman it belonged to— a woman so small that her head was barely visible from the shelf of the stall. Rancis fished through his pockets, desperate for a gold coin.

Nothing.

They were all back in his room.

Back in Sugar Rush.

He shook his head slowly, ashamed.

The woman, unyielding to the growl of his stomach, shrugged and went back to bustling around behind the counter.

Rancis walked back to the huge clock at the center of Game Central Station and breathed a sigh of relief. The day would be over in just a few minutes.

* * *

“‘Lockdown’? What do you mean, ‘lockdown’? What kind of sick joke is this?” Vanellope huffed, waving her pink staff around. Sourbill ducked as she took a particularly low swing that came dangerously close to his head.

Slowly, the president faced the crowd, her eyebrows lowered furiously. “All of the arcade games are shut down for the next three days.”

“What?” The racers gasped in unison, turning to each other with shocked looks. Gloyd’s heart was pounding sickeningly quickly. He quelled under the harsh look Candlehead and Taffyta gave him, feeling sweat creep into the collar of his racing jacket.

“—so by tonight they're shutting down Game Central Station, and no races for the next three days—”

Gloyd scrambled out to the candy train that would take him out of Sugar Rush and into Game Central Station. It was certainly no kart, but it would have to do. Gloyd’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. He'd never been outside of his game before.

The air smelled different. In Sugar Rush, everything was soft and sweet. Here, the air smelled musty and soapy and a bit like sausages, all at once. The station was virtually deserted, save for a few gameless stragglers. Gloyd walked past a morose, yellow, dog-sized beetle, fluttering its wings and chirping. He passed a janitor, his cap pulled low over his eyes as he scrubbed the wall furiously, trying to brighten the dull, dust-coated gray. He passed a pitiful boy slumped against the clock tower, picking at his boots. Then he looked up, his blue eyes locking with Gloyd’s.

 _Rancis_.

He looked nearly unrecognizable. His hair was limp and flat, his hat crooked (but not in its usual charming way). His cheeks looked pale, his usually shining boots now scuffed. But there was no mistaking those eyes.

“Gloyd?” He asked, glaring. His gaze was like ice, and Gloyd looked away quickly, blinking. He suddenly felt very stupid, standing there in Game Central Station without telling Vanellope he was leaving, without food, without extra clothes or a blanket or something. Just a gold coin in his pocket, from the days when Vanellope was still just the glitch.

Before they were dating.

“I, um, I, uh… Candlehead told me to come here… I mean, because I said to, um, because—” He broke off, sweating profusely. He'd never been one for apologies.

Rancis rolled his eyes disinterestedly, still managing to act the part of a pampered prince in spirit if not in outward appearance.

“Whatever, Gloyd,” he said, rising and dusting off the seat of his pants.

Gloyd’s mouth felt unexplainably dry.

 _Nothing to worry about_ , he told himself. _Just that you'll be stuck here for a few days_.

A very awkward silence. Rancis stood, his arms crossed and his eyes reduced to narrow, angry slits. Gloyd, his fists clenching and unclenching in the pockets of his jacket, very unsure of what to do.

He opted for the worst possible choice.

“So, you're not looking too good. Bet the worst part of being stuck here is not having all your hair product, right?”

His laugh echoed dimly in the huge, nearly empty expanse, sounding sharp even to his own ears.

“Yeah,” Rancis said flatly. “At least, I was enjoying not being stuck with you. Looks like that didn't turn out too well, though.”

The familiar flicker of anticipation. Rancis was _so easy_ to make angry.

“Yeah? Or maybe you're just mad you can't drool over Candlehead anymore.”

“What?” Rancis looked genuinely surprised.

Gloyd’s next words died in his throat. It _had_ sounded pretty bitter.

“Candlehead?”

“Well, yeah,” Gloyd said, but never got to continue.

Because at that moment, the lights turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts because i'm also hella lit for a scorbus or clizzy fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!$$


End file.
